Love Found
by Turquoisetalent
Summary: this is RimaxShiki for anyone who is a fan of the couple. plx rate or comment


Rima and Shiki

Held Back

Rima looked up from her book to Shiki, who was supposed to be helping her study.

"I guess he fell asleep", she thought to herself.

She continued to stare at her friend and co-worker. Shiki's messy red- brown hair was hanging over his eyes. She gave him one of her rare smiles, pushing the hair out of his eyes. She only dared to do this while he was asleep. Shiki knew that she almost never smiled, and doing so might cause Shiki to be suspicious of her true feelings.

She looked down and returned to reading her book. She and Shiki had been friends for a long time, and she didn't want to jeopardise that by giving in to her emotions.

Shiki woke up about half an hour later to the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. He looked over with his silver- blue eyes to see Rima leaning against his shoulder, asleep, her history book having fallen asleep; he had been helping her study. Shiki looked over his blonde friend's head to the clock. 'Oh, we're late for our photo shoot!' He shook Rima awake with a gentle shove.

On the ride to the studio, Shiki looked at his comrade through the corner of his eye. Her blue eyes were staring out the car window at the cloudy sky. He was tempted to brush the hair off her shoulder, but instead he leaned on her shoulder and closed his eyes. The smell of her hair was intoxicating, the scent of lavender and jasmine. Just as he started to drift off, they arrived at the studio.

The photographer had them doing some poses separately, and then together. They were used to posing as a couple together, but this photographer was pushing even them to they're limit. He had them holding each other in awkward positions. It was distressing for both of them, both wondering if the other felt something more when they held each other. The take before the end when they could leave was a kissing scene. They had to lie on the ground with Shiki over Rima, looking down at her, only a few inches away from her flawless face. Shiki looked into Rima's eyes for any sign of encouragement or discomfort, but only saw indifference. He slowly leaned down and they're lips made contact.

Electricity raced through Rima's body. She moved her head up to deepen the kiss, no thought going through her mind other then that she wanted him to kiss her forever. Her perfectly placid expression changed into one of desire.

As Rima reacted, Shiki deepened the kiss, leaning into her to press his body to hers. The camera was going off like crazy. When the photographer finished, Shiki reluctantly rolled off of Rima, inconspicuously slowing his breath. As he stood up, he reached a hand down to help Rima up. She reluctantly accepted Shiki's hand, knowing that her legs were too unsteady to hold her up. When she was standing, he let go of her hand, and instantly she began to fall, and Shiki caught her, holding her steady. Rima was cuddled against his chest, catching her breath. He rubbed the palm of his hand on her back, trying to calm her down.

"Are you dizzy, do you need blood?" he whispered into her ear, his concern apparent. She didn't know if she needed blood or not, but she hoped that was the case, and not the more embarrassing alternative.

As the shoot was over, they headed back to the academy in their manager's car. The whole time, Shiki was thinking of Rima's reaction to his kiss. Yes, she had definitely kissed back, but the question was "why?" It was too much to hope that she felt the same way he did, it was probably just for the camera.

As Shiki continued to stare at her, Rima became more and more nervous. "Do you want something Shiki?"

"Rima I'm thirsty", Shiki complained.

"You already drank this morning Shiki, can't you wait until later?"

"No, I need it NOW", he said, emphasising the last word.

At that moment the car stopped and they stepped out of the car, heading toward the dormitory. Rima looked around her, and pulled him into the nearest closet. She held her wrist up to his mouth, telling him to drink. Shiki's mouth descended onto the exposed expanse of flesh. His tongue rasped across her skin, making her shudder. As his fangs sunk into her wrist, Rima cried out, and Shiki glanced up to make sure she was not in pain. Seeing her eyes turn red was the only incentive for him to stop. In return he offered her his wrist for a moment, then at Shiki himself. Suddenly, she was latched to his neck, sinking her fangs in and drinking his blood. It had a sweet taste to it, making her crave it even more.

Desire shot through Shiki, and he backed Rima against the door, holding her against him as he tore her mouth away from his neck, the puncture wounds already healing. He then smashed his lips to hers, craving the taste if her so much he could think of little else. Within seconds of his actions, Shiki realised exactly what ha had done, pushing Rima away from him. he opened the door to the closet and ran out, ashamed of himself for not having more control. Rima stood inside the closet, stunned.


End file.
